So Far and Yet So Near
by Shadow-clow
Summary: Cyeryl, my OC gets sucked into da book an' meets w/da ppl in there! wat will happen!? plz read an' review~~!!!!! BTW i suck at summarys... an' it's my first fic! plz b kind hearted~ (chapter 7 uploaded! FINALLY)
1. Meetings

So Far and Yet So Near  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Meeting.  
  
One thing I know is... I'm falling through the sky.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
My back tickled me in a scary way as I fell and I waved my arms in every direction.  
"IYAAAAAAA!!!!!! SOMEONE!!!!HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"  
I screamed as loud as I can but the wind blowed straight into my mouth, that it made me hard to breathe. Anyway I'm not in the mood to think about that right now!!! I'M FALLING, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!  
"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I closed my eyes hard when I was about 10 feet away from the ground, expecting for the sound of the crashing bones. I. Am. Going. To. Die... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...? But nothing happened. I haven't contacted the ground, nor I didn't feel the pain.  
"What the...??"  
I slowly opened my left eye then my right.  
"U-uso!!(another way of saying 'no way')"  
As I got contrast with myself, I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"I'm... ...floating...!"  
Suddenly I dropped to the ground with a 'THUMP'  
"OOF!"  
I rubbed my butt where it was aching and let out a sigh. I then studied my surrounding.  
"Oh, great... Where am I now?"  
Standing up, I fanned myself. It's boiling down here! Around me was a scenery of sand. I scratched my head and sweat dropped.  
"Okay~!!"  
I suddenly clapped my hands and rubbed it together.  
"Let's recall what happened~!!"  
I said to myself and I know that I'm SO not in the National Library. Putting my right index finger to my forehead, I thought hard...REALLY hard... and then,  
"Am I sucked into that book?... Heh, impossible!... Impossible, but... WHERE THE FUCK IS HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
I clutched onto my head as I screamed and stomped on the sandy ground beneath me, in order to represent that HERE meaning here. After a while, sighing deeply I dropped to the ground, knee first.  
"Damn... I can't... stay standing..."  
I... hey, hold on a sec. I believe I haven't introduced myself. Well, here goes then. I have a mid-lengthed half red(at the bottom) and half black hair(at the top, (which tells you people that I haven't dyed my hair for AGES)) tied into a ponytail. I have a deep, blue ocean coloured left eye and a crimson red in my right(obviously, not in real life). My height's 157cm. I'm 14 and going to be 15 in August(BTW, I know I'm short for my age). Anyway, right now I'm wearing a pale blue jeans and I might add, a bit long for my legs.. and a blue sleeveless top with a simple cat's design in the middle. I also have rather a large blue shirt to cover me up as a duty like a coat.. hey, why the heck am I so addicted to BLUE!?... ... ...Oh well. Oh, and I probably shouldn't talk about my personality and stuff.. 'cause I hate it. ANYWAY, I'm going to continue with my unrespectable vacation story since I really think you are getting tired of my chit-chatting. So, let's carry on! ...I inhaled deeply and stopped my breath for a second or two. I then exhaled.  
"Ha, ha, ha... this is truly not happening to me.. but do I have a choice? I WAS in the National Library! And end up falling from the sky all of a sudden!? Someone, I swear, whoever did this to me.. is so going to be a pile of SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!"  
I screamed again. Later, I cried in an anime-style.  
"Seriously... anyone... I have a freakin' Japanese exam to face with!! Oh man... what did I--"  
"Yui-chan!!!"  
The sudden shout caused me to snap out of my mind. I looked around quickly and then saw two girls and another two.. WIERD men's carrying a sword, quite far from where I am... Wait. Did I just say... SWORD!?!?  
"Fuckin' hell!! What kind of a damned place is this!? Ain't it ILLEGAL to carry weapons-- which's not the problem right now! I better help them!!"  
In a flash, I carried my I-don't-know-why-it-is-but tired legs towards the girls. I saw one of the girls with a brunette tackle the skinny, unhealthy man who held the other girl with a short blonde hair.  
"Miaka!!"  
I heard the blonde girl shout her friend's name and stumbled onto the ground. 'Miaka' was holding onto the other over weighted and hairy man, also with sword and shouted,  
"Yui-chan, nigete!!!(Yui-chan, run!!!)"  
Wow... I mean, she's quite brave! Hm, I better get there as soon as possible! Just as the man raised his sword to strike it at the brunette, I jump-kicked his ribs HARD and he ended up landing on the ground head first.  
"Such a super hero, aren't I?"  
I grinned as I laid my left foot onto the man's back and did a gut's pose. The two girl's sweat dropped behind me and whispered something into each other's ears. I looked at them with a suspicious look.  
"What?"  
I asked and it seems that, what I said had surprised them because all I know is that the brunette, who I think is to be called 'Miaka' is panicking.  
"Why do you have to be surprised just by saying, 'what'?"  
Now this caused more trouble. 'Miaka' said something, which I couldn't quite hear and then she turned to her blonde friend whom I believe, is called 'Yui-chan'. They carried on talking and FINALLY 'Yui-chan' asked me,  
"Do you... eto, speak English?"  
I blinked.  
"Yes."  
'Yui-chan' sighed and continued.  
"Japanese?"  
...Oh, I get it now! They must be from Japan!... ...Then how the hell did I get from England to all the way to Japan!?  
"...Sukoshi(a little)."  
'Yui-chan' smiled and stood up with 'Miaka'.  
"Tasukete kurete, arigatou!!(thank you for saving us!!)"  
...Great, I only can understand, 'arigatou'!  
"...D-douitashimashite(y-your welcome)."  
I soon thought that I should introduce myself to them... with JAPANESE language.  
"Wa~tashi no namae wa, Cyeryl!(My name is Cyeryl!) Yoroshiku!(nice to meet you!)"  
Okay, I just know what happened to my, 'wa~tashi'.. anyway, at least they would know what it means. After my speech, 'Yui-chan' did hers.  
"Watashi wa Hongou Yui!(I am Yui Hongou) And this is..."  
To my relief, she said the last bit in English. Yui-chan motioned 'Miaka' next to her.  
"Yuuki Miaka!! Yoroshikune!"  
She chirped and reached her right hand towards me. I smiled and was about to shake it until someone caused me to stop it. 


	2. Tamahome, The Money Hunter

DISCLAIMER:  
I've totally forgotton about the disclaimer thingie!!   
So, well... as everybody knows, I do not own FY even though I really want to...  
  
Author's note:  
I don't really have much to say but... I hope you enjoy it!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Tamahome, The Money Hunter.  
  
~~~Sou Kishuku(Tamahome)~~~  
  
I was walking through the busy parts in the capital of Konan. People were continuingly bumping into me and I became QUITE annoyed with it.  
"Kane~ kane~ kane~(money~ money~ money~)"  
I sang to myself as I looked around for any 'money carriers'. Soon, I sighed when another man pushed me towards the exit of the capital by oh-so-called accident.  
"What the heck's wrong with PEOPLE today!?"   
I asked no one in particular and putting both my hands in my pocket, I walked. I breathed in the sandy air and slightly coughed. I sighed and sighed.  
"Geez, I'm not even earning a single ryo today!"  
I grumbled but then heard a shout, mixed with scream.  
"Yui-chan!!!"  
"Miaka!!"  
"Yui-chan, nigete!!!"  
I turned my head towards the shout/scream and dashed.  
"I better get some money...!"  
I said to myself, hoping that I would earn money by saving those 'money'ed peoples. Just when I reached to the place, I saw one blonde hair coloured girl on the ground, a brunette keep holding of an ugly, over weighted man and another man taking a mouthful of sand. To my point of view, I can see that there's two weird clothed girl's getting attacked by two men with sword in their hands.   
"They are easy to beat!"  
As I was about to take a hold of the man from behind, I was stunned. Right in front of me, a blur has kicked... or what it looked liked, jump-kicked the man. I blinked.  
"What the--"  
After the man was sent on the ground head first, the blur I saw seemed to be a girl, again clothed strangely and she had a mid-lengthed red and black hair. The girl laid her left foot on the man's back.  
"???? ? ????? ????, ????'? ??"  
I blinked again. Just what the hell did this girl say?? It wasn't either Chinese or Japanese! The other two girls whispered something into each other's ears.  
"?????"  
The girl said something again. One of the girls in blonde said something to her.  
"?? ???... eto, ????? ????????"  
I saw the mismatched eye colours blink in surprise and she replied,  
"???"  
I turned my head towards the blonde girl as she sighed and says... or asked,  
"?????????"  
I then turned my head back to the red-black girl and heard something go, 'CLICK'.  
"... Sukoshi."  
... FINALLY some language I know!!!! As if in relief, the blonde stood up with her brunette friend and said,  
"Tasukete kurete, arigatou!!"  
Thank Suzaku! They can speak properly aswell!  
"... D-douitashimashite."  
I soon saw her thinking for a while and then,  
"Wa~tashi no namae wa, Cyeryl! Yoroshiku!"  
... She SO sounded weird in the first bit!  
"Watashi wa Hongou Yui! ??? ???? ??..."  
Oh, great... Her aswell? What's wrong with them!? They are doing some inhuman-like conversation and I don't think I should be included. I started to walk away but suddenly stopped since a voice came in my ears. An unfamiliar, yet so comfortable voice.  
"Yuuki Miaka!! Yoroshikune!"  
I spun around to see this 'Yuki Miaka' person and stared into her. She reached out her right hand towards the red-black girl. The girl smiled and I-don't-know-why-but reached her hand aswell. I just stared at the exchangement silently until a hand grabbed the red-black girl's arm.  
  
~~~The Red-Black-- I Mean, Cyeryl~~~  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed my right arm. This startled me and I looked at the owner of the hand.  
"Y-yokumo... yatte kuretana...(how dare you... do this to me...)"  
Gah!! It's the ugly freak that I jump-kicked!! Behind him was the other man who Miaka tackled. They slowly stood up while I'm still paused in my place.  
"Y-Yui-chan~"  
I heard Miaka whimper and Yui whimpered back.  
"M-Miaka~"  
They clung onto each other as the skinny man picked up their swords.  
"O-okaaaayyyy!!! I can explain!!!"  
I said to them even though I PERFECTLY know they don't understand.  
"You're coming with me, girlie!!"  
The ugly man pulled hard on my arm and I fell towards them.  
"Cyeryl-chan!!"  
I can hear Miaka and Yui call me in unision.  
"F-futaritomo nigete!(Y-you two run!)"  
I shouted at them with my perfect Japanese and punched the man who was pulling me in the gut. He let out a slight whimper but then threw me to the other man and he knocked me out. Every thing went black around me... Gosh... I hope Miaka and Yui... will be al... right... I went unconscious.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I felt someone tap on my cheek and I stirred.  
"W-what the hell...?"  
Just when I woke up, I felt pain behind my head.  
"Ouchie!!"  
"Cyeryl-chan!!!!!"  
As soon as I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Miaka crying in an anime-style.  
"M-Miaka? Are you okay?... I mean, daijoubu?"  
She nodded and Yui came up and said, in English,  
"That person, saved us!"  
It was perfect English and I totally understood it. I turned around where Yui was pointing and... well, blushed... slightly. He. Was. Hot!! Compared to those ugly freaks from before, they are 'Tsuki to suppon'!! Meaning, 'Moon and a snapping turtle'. This man... or more like a boy with his young face, has a turquoise coloured short hair which was tied at the back and a shining violet eyes. He is quite handsome and I bet he knows it himself.  
"Yui, what happened?"  
I asked Yui slowly so she would understand. She replied back,  
"Well, after you, were... knocked, out, he came and saved us, all!"  
She let out a sigh after she said that. Actually, she has a really good pronunciation! I turned back where that boy was standing... but he was no where to be seen. Hm, a mysterious hero, eh? I say, that's cool.  
"Thank you for saving us!!"  
... Huh? I think I just heard Yui thank someone...  
"Well, money would show a good sign of appreciation!"  
A boy's voice... I fell down. He, he, he... did I say 'MYSTERIOUS hero'? I tell you what... delete that! That boy is putting out his hand towards Miaka and Yui, asking for MONEY(I could only understand 'money' since he was talking fast)!!! Great! I suspect that he saved us only for MONEY!!!  
"What!? Money!? You're the one who saved us by yourself! No one asked you to do so!!"  
I blinked. Hm, Yui talks fast aswell! And I know she's angry with him for asking money. The boy sighed and stood up.  
"Moneyless!? Hey, you two. Money is everything in this world! How could you not carry any? Hm, anyway I hate moneyless people. Sayonara."  
He walk off and Yui stood up and asked,  
"Wait! Where are we!?"  
But the boy didn't seem to hear and he disappeared into the sandy air. Miaka mumbled,  
"I think I have some left overs from that Mc Donald's payment... somewhere..."  
She started to look around through her school uniform for money. I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my head. However, when I opened my eyes, I was... Back in the National Library!!  
"What... the... hell...?" 


	3. Anywhere, Away From The Sadness

DISCLAIMER:  
I've totally forgotton about the disclaimer thingie!!   
So, well... as everybody knows, I do not own FY even though I really want to...  
  
Author's note:  
I don't really have much to say but... I hope you enjoy it!!   
  
  
Chapter 3 - Anywhere, Away From The Sadness...  
  
~~~Cyeryl~~~  
  
I was back in the National Library, in the reference room. The dusty, dull room was still the same. Except from a certain red book that has been lying on the floor.  
"This..."  
I slowly picked it up and read its cover. As I did from the first time I saw it.  
"'The Universe of the Four Gods ~Sky and Earth~'... Have I... been inside this book??"  
I quietly asked myself but I know that I'm not going to get any answers so I shrugged and put the book back to its place. I sighed deeply.  
"Now, minus the problems that had just pasted, how the hell am I gonna get out of this place without being seen?"  
I slowly opened the door and peekedfrom the room.  
"... Coast clear..."  
I tip-toed away from the reference room and then quickly ran out of the National Library. I sighed in relief that I didn't get caught.  
"... Was it all a dream?... Nah, it can't be! 'Cause... my head's aching... Oh, what the hell..."  
I ran towards my house but on the way through, someone called me.  
"S'cuse me."  
I skidded to a stop and said,  
"What?"  
I studied the person. He was a handsome boy, about 17 or 18. He had a firey orange hair. He also had fangs... okay, fangs peeking through his parted mouth. He wore a normal shirt and jeans. Nothing abnormal.  
"Who're you?"  
I asked. And instead of answering my question, he goes,  
"Do ya believe 'n reincarnation?"  
"... ...Goodbye! I'm in a rush!!"  
He's mad. I swear he is. I QUICKLY ran past him and bang opened my house door that was a few blocks away from that boy...? Did I just saw that boy frown? Ugh! ANYWAY,  
"Mu--m!! I'm home!!"  
No answer.  
"Mu--m? I. AM. HOME!!!!!"  
I shouted but still, I didn't recieve an answer. I went to the lounge. No one. I went to the kitchen where she'd usually be. Again, I saw no one but a letter. I looked at it and saw that it was from my mum and I decided to read it.  
  
Dear Cyeryl,  
I'm really sorry to tell you this... but I have to leave you. I've decided to start my new life in somewhere and for that to happen, I need to be by myself. You'll just be a burden to me.   
I wanted to tell you this earlier but I couldn't say it from my mouth.  
That's why I'm telling you in this letter.   
I left quite a lot of money on the kitchen table. At least till you're a well grown up, grown up enough to take care of yourself.  
I'll send you some more money afterwards.  
  
I'm really sorry. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. And I totally know that it's unforgivable to you.   
I'm really, really sorry.  
I won't be coming back.  
  
Goodbye...  
  
You mother,  
Sharon Keanes   
  
I blinked. What is this all about? What. Is. This. All. About? WHAT. IS. THIS. ALL. ABOUT!?  
"W-what the fuck is she chatting about!?!?"  
I scrunched up the letter and threw it across the kitchen. I clenched my fists till my knuckles went bright white. My nails dug into my flesh and it started to bleed but I didn't care.  
"What the... what the hell...!?"  
I dropped to my knees while I was in shock. Shock that my mum had left me.  
"Why?... New life?... NEW LIFE!? FUCK THAT SHIT!!!!!!"  
I screamed and banged my fists hard onto the floor tiles. Again and again.  
"She has... no right to leave me!!!! After all she has done to me and dad!!!!!!!"  
I continued crying and crying until I fell asleep, a dreamless one. In a few moments, I glowed bright white and dark black. After that, I glowed red and blue until I disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~~Miaka~~~  
  
I closed my eyes hard as the tree in front of us(meaning me and Yui-chan) was about to drop on top of us. I was expecting some pain but when I slowly opened my eyes... we were back in the National Library!!  
"W-what happened??"  
Yui-chan moaned.  
"Was it a dream??"  
I glanced at my watch and gasped.  
"Gah! I'm late to my private school!!"  
As soon as I said that, a man, maybe the Librarian, came barging into the rference room and shouted,  
"You're not suppose to be in here! Get out!!"  
Both me and Yui-chan got startled and we dashed out of the room, saying,  
"G-gomennasa~i!!!!!!!"  
After we were out of the National Library, we talked for a while and then decided to think about the dream later. I agreed and headed towards my private school and then back home. Later that night, I was sitting on my chair and on my desk, was my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today in the National Library, Yui-chan and I had a very weird dream... or was it really a dream? I think we got sucked into that book called, 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho'. Oh, and by the way, inside that book, we met a girl who speaks English and a very weird but a handsome boy! He's a bit cheap skate but I wish I could see him again...  
Miaka  
  
I paused for a while and then quickly crossed out the, 'I wish I could see him again...'. I sighed.  
"I can't think about boys right now. First, I'll have to past my exams!"  
I did a gut's pose just like that Cyeryl in the dream... or in the book. Dipute the facts that I have exams and all... that boy's REALLY handsome!! I suddenly stood up from my chair and acted out what happened that time.  
"Yamena!!(stop it!!)"  
I grabbed the air.  
"AITETETE!! U-udega...!(AITETETE!! M-my arm...!)"  
I brought my right arm behind my back and made a face.  
"Daijoubuka, utsukushii hito?(Are you okay, beautiful person?)"  
I know he didn't do that but just to make it more romantic, I shone my eyes and stretched out my right hand towards the floor as I knelt down.  
"Hai..."  
I watered my eyes as I knelt down and stretched out my right hand towards the ceiling.  
"M-Miaka... what ARE you doing?"  
My mum stood at the opened door, carrying a tray of onigiris(rice balls) and I sweatdropped along with her.   
  
~~~The Next Day~~~  
  
After school finished, Yui-chan and I was in the National Library. Since I was asleep in the last lesson, I didn't get to copy out the whole thing so I asked Yui-chan if I can copy it off of her.  
"You know what... I really didn't know that an examinee would sleep during lessons..."  
I sweatdropped and did a nervous laugh.  
"Ehehehe... it was a promise not to say that, Yui-chan~"  
Yui-chan smiled.  
"Whatever~"  
In the meantime it was time to go to my private school. I apologised to Yui-chan.  
"Gomen, Yui-chan! I have to go to--"  
Yui-chan cutted me off with a,  
"I know, I know. You better hurry up! You can copy off the work later, okay?"  
I smiled at her.  
"Arigatou, Yui-chan! Ja ne!!"  
I sprinted off towards my destination while thinking of that boy... I mean, the time!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the private school(with some beats and shouts from the teacher), I headed back to my house. I looked around and I realised that most of the people were couples. I saw another across the street and I mumbled,  
"Ah, they are overage and still stuck together--"  
I gasped. When I looked at the couple carefully, I noticed that it was my mum and a man with glasses.   
"M-mum!?"  
Standing still as a pole, I stared after them, shocked. Couple of minutes later, I arrived at my house.  
"T-tadaima~..."  
The front door was still opened behind me. My mum came into my view. When I looked at her, I twisted my face. Why did she look angry?  
"Miaka. You were meeting a boy, weren't you?"  
... Huh!? I blinked. My mum held out her hand which was holding-- MY DIARY!?  
"Miaka, you are an examinee! You have to face the exams!! Don't think about boys now! Though, I bet you've been seeing this boy and not going to your private school today!!"  
I shook with rage.  
"Why did you read my diary!? That's so sad of you!!"  
My mum snapped back at me.  
"I'm not talking about that right now!! I just want you to be in the top class and in a good qualitied shool!!"  
I glared at her and bursted.  
"You always... YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO BE AT THE TOP!! YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOUR REPUTATION, NEIGHBOURS AND ALL!! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SINGLE CLUE OF WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!!! I NEEDED A REST, I WANTED TO PLAY WITH MY FRIENDS!! BUT NO!! I JUST HAD TO REFUSE IT!! FOR YOU--"  
'SLAP!!'... ... ...She slapped me. The sound of flesh and flesh contacted echoed through the house.  
"Nani yo... EVEN YOU WERE WITH A MAN!!!!!"  
I turned around but saw Keisuke, my brother in the way so I pushed him towards the wall and ran past him.  
"M-Miaka!!"  
I ignored my mum's call and dashed through the street with tears flowing down my cheeks. Without thinking, I was standing in front of the National Library.  
"The library... why did I...?"  
I slowly walked towards it. But when I did, I heard a faint, 'CLICK'.  
"W-what was that?"  
Suddenly, I felt something pulling me... from inside the building. I held onto the handles and pushed on it. When it opened, I got startled. I went inside. As I walked, my footsteps echoed.  
  
... Did I just hear something?? Argh, I'm starting to go insane! Anyway, I walked upstairs where the reference room is. Again, when I was in front of the door, I heard a, 'CLICK'. I sighed.  
"Everytime I hear a click, the door opens. Isn't that natural?"  
I said sarcastically. What isn't natural is... 'why does the door open right in front of me when there's nobody I can see opening it'!? I pushed the door and slightly coughed when the dust entered my mouth.  
"Hey, that book is on the floor again!"  
I picked up the red book and sat down on the floor. I coughed for the second time as I dusted the book off.  
"I could stay here for a while and make my mum get worry!"  
I smiled and flipped through few pages until I saw...  
"A boy with a sign of 'ogre' on his forehead saved the girl and her friends from the slave traders."  
Is this talking about the... dream!?  
"Uso... nande?(No way... why?)"  
In an instant, a bright red light encircled me. I let out a short scream before disappearing into the book. 


	4. A Little Action

Chapter 4 - A Little Action.  
  
~~~Cyeryl~~~  
  
I stirred as someone shook me.  
"Young lady~! Wake up~! It's dangerous out here~!"  
I snapped open my mismatched and now swollen eyes and stared into the person who had woke me up. The man had an odd looking clothes which made me remember about the dream yesterday. That is when I studied the area I am in.  
"W-where am I?"  
And the man kindly replied,  
"You're near the Konan boarder, young lady."  
I blinked.   
"Um... excuse me but... how can you talk English??"  
The man gave me a look as if I'm from another world(well, really I am though).  
"What are you talking about??"  
He shook his head and walked off.  
"Uh... thank you for waking me up!!"  
He waved it off. I was leaning against a big tree, under the cool shade.  
"Now, how the hell did I get here? I mean, not by falling from the sky."  
I thought hard... but shrugged it off.  
"Hmph! Who cares now? I don't even want to go back anyway!"  
Pulling my hair band out and replacing it again, I went straight through the boarder and into the city. It's sooo~ crowded in here and a lot of people gave me looks. I looked at my clothes. Okay, I know I'm all blue but they don't have to stare at me like that!  
"Anyway... this place looks like Ancient China!! So cool!"  
I was gazing all around me and I didn't realise a person right in front of me. 'BUMP'  
"Ah!! Sorry!"  
I apologised to the person but when I saw... HER, I was surprised.  
"Miaka!!"  
Miaka mumbled some ouchies then looked at me. She sprinted onto her foot and hugged me. We both landed onto the ground.  
"Cyeryl-chan~!!!"  
I became blue.  
"M-Miaka... can't breathe..."  
She let go off me in a flash and nervously laughed.  
"Umm~ Sorry~"  
I stood up and dusted myself off.  
"It's alright. But next time... PLEASE just don't do that. You're going to kill me..."  
Miaka scratched her head.  
"Gomen...! Cyeryl-chan, your Japanese is really good!!"  
I blinked.  
"Your ENGLISH is."  
Miaka's face twisted.  
"Oh, never mind. Why are you here anyway? And where's Yui?"  
Miaka suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder and violently shook me.  
"She's not with me today. I got sucked into that book!!"  
"Book?"  
Miaka replied rushingly,  
"Yeah, the red book! You came here last time because of that, didn't you?"  
"Hm, I've thought of that. Hey, where were you going?"  
Miaka paused and slightly blushed.  
"Well, um, you see... you know that boy who saved us?"  
I did two nods as a reply.  
"Well~ it's not that often I see a handsome boy like him... so I--"  
I grinned.  
"So you decided to find him and be his little girlfriend, eh?"  
I saw her blush madly.  
"Nonononono!!!! It's nothing like that! I only wanted to thank him!! That's all!!"  
I continued my grinning and said,  
"Whatever~"  
While we did some little chit-chat, time has passed and soon, I saw a man put his hand on Miaka's shoulder. She quickly turned around and blinked.  
"Yaa ojousantachi(hello young ladies)."  
He smiled at us... I don't know him. Don't talk to strangers. I pulled Miaka with me.  
"Miaka, ignore him."  
Miaka looked back and forth.  
"Hey, wait wait! I heard that you(Miaka) was searching for a boy with a symbol on his forehead, am I right?"  
Miaka brightened and nodded her head continuingly. The man went on.  
"Well, he's a friend of mine."  
"REALLY!?"  
Miaka stupidly bounced on him and ordered him to show us where he is.  
"Come and follow me."  
The man pointed his thumb towards a dark alley. This is so not good. I tried to keep Miaka away from him but she didn't listen.  
"Miaka!! Don't follow him!! You wouldn't know if he's telling the truth! Come on!"  
She was already in the middle of an alley. I ran towards her and whispered,  
"Do you want to get raped!?"  
This certainly took the attention of the brainless girl. And I continued.  
"Men in every world is the same!"  
Miaka turned towards me with a worried look on her face. Gah, NOW she realises!!  
"But... what if he is telling the truth?"  
I sighed deeply and pulled the man towards me.  
"You. Better. Be. Telling. The. Truth. Or. Else...!"  
The man snickered.  
"Or else what? You'd kick my ass because I led you two to my OTHER friends?"  
I felt anger boil in me.  
"Miaka, do you know what? I WAS RIGHT!! Now get your sorry ass out of here while I could get rid of these--"  
A man appeared from the corner where this stupid man was taking us.  
"Miaka! Hurry up!!"  
I looked at her at the corner of my eyes and she hesitantly ran. When I looked back at the man, I saw another coming. And another. And another.  
"You fuckin' piece of shit!!"  
I threw the man I was grabbing and he landed hard on his back.  
"Show me what you've got!!!"  
The fight has started. One single girl vs skimpy old lads.  
  
~~~Miaka~~~  
  
"What should I do!? What should I do!?"  
I can hear the sound effects and screams even from far away. I was panicking.  
"I should of listened to what Cyeryl-chan said!!"  
I began to search.   
"Anything! Anyone! A pole, a bat, a frying pan, a sauce pan, food!! NO! Not food! Argh!!! SOMEONE--------!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
When I didn't see anyone coming, I was more than worried about Cyeryl-chan!!!!! Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!! It's all my fault!! I whimpered.  
  
~~~Sou Kishuku(Tamahome)~~~  
  
I was taking a walk across the top of the roofs. Today, everything seemed so loud but peaceful... until I heard a scream.  
"SOMEONE--------!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
I looked around to find the place where the voice came from. Just when the scream ended, I heard a whimper from underneath the roof I was standing on. I jumped.  
  
~~~Miaka~~~  
  
As soon as I whimpered, I felt a shadow cover up my whole body. Was it one of the men? I didn't look up but a familiar voice made me.  
"Daijoubuka?(are you okay) What happened?"  
I slowly pointed at the direction where Cyeryl-chan was fighting... huh? The sound effects has gone!! Is Cyeryl-chan in... trouble!? I ran as fast as I could.  
"Please be okay...!"  
I skidded to a stop when I saw about more than 15 limp bodies on the ground.  
"Oi, what's going on here!?"  
The boy asked next to me. He was amazed after I quickly told him about Cyeryl-chan. But changed his expression when we heard a weak,  
"Get... off of me... you mother... fucker..."  
And what sounded like two people's,  
"Now, now. Watch your language girlie."   
"Hehe... Hey, I'll hold onto her. You have your fun first."  
I gasped. NO!! They better not hurt my friend!!! I ran to round a corner but was stop by a strong hand.  
"You stay here. I'll go."  
He cracked his knuckles for few times and he rounded the corner. All I heard was,  
"Huh!? who are--" 'PUNCH''CRASH''KICK''PUNCH-IN-JAW'  
"A-aniki--" 'KICK''ELBOW-IN-FACE''KNEE-IN-GUT''CRACK'  
I sweat dropped as I heard the screams as well. After a while, the boy came from the corner, carrying the blooded limp--  
"CYERYL-CHAN!!"  
The boy silently placed Cyeryl-chan on the ground and I cried.  
"Cyeryl-chan, Cyeryl-chan, Cyeryl-chan!! I'm so sorry!! I don't think I could ever walk over your dead body!!!!!"  
Suddenly, someone whacked me on the head.  
"Who said I was dead, huh?"  
I blinked back tears.  
"C-C-C-Cyeryl-cha------------------n!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I tackled myself to hug Cyeryl-chan.  
"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(OUCH)"  
Her scream pierced through my ears and into the boys. He covered his ears until the scream finished but I was still clung onto her. The boy sweat dropped and peeled me off of Cyeryl-chan.  
  
~~~Cyeryl's Short POV~~~  
  
"Get... off of me... you mother... fucker..."  
I was so beaten up and those few words gave me pain. My vision began to get blur.  
"Now, now. Watch your language girlie."  
This fuckin' little coward...  
"Hehe... Hey, I'll hold onto her. You have your fun first."  
Can't even do a single thing by himself... When I was about to black out, I faintly saw someone come up to these suckers. All I've heard was,  
"Huh!? who are--" 'PUNCH''CRASH''KICK''PUNCH-IN-JAW'  
"A-aniki--" 'KICK''ELBOW-IN-FACE''KNEE-IN-GUT''CRACK'  
And I went unconscious. The next time I woke was when Miaka was babbling something about my dead body so I whacked her head.  
"Who said I was dead, huh?"  
Miaka blinked back tears and shouted,  
"C-C-C-Cyeryl-cha------------------n!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
As she tackled herself to hug--  
"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(OUCH)"  
I screamed for such a pain she had caused me and I went unconscious.  
  
~~~Sou Kishuku(Tamahome)~~~  
  
I felt blood rush up to my face when I looked at the girl's clothing. Most of it was ripped and torn. She had cuts everywhere as far as I can see and on her face has only a scrape that had a faint blood attached to it. On the other end, there was bruises, cuts and blood mixed onto her body. To say the truth, she had a quite good looking. And I think I saw red and blue eyes before she went unconscious again. One thing that really surprised me was that, how did she manage all those men? She must be a great fighter... Kuso! What am I doing!? I better go and take her to the doctors quickly! I picked up the girl and headed to the doctors.  
  
~~~At The Doctors, Miaka~~~  
  
I sighed in relief when the doctor said that Cyeryl-chan would be alright.  
"Thank you so much, doctor!!"  
The doctor shrugged it off.  
"Well that is the doctor's job."  
He smiled.  
"And about the bill..."  
The boy acted as if he was in heart attack next to me. I stared at him. Ah, he doesn't want to pay for it...  
"You don't have to pay."  
I turned around towards the doctor. The boy was dancing around.  
"But..."  
He continued, saying,  
"It's really okay. You said that she was attacked by the thugs, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Well... the leader of them is my grandson. Even if I told him to stop, he'll never listen."  
He sighed and seemed to be lost in his thoughts so I decided to leave him alone and pulled the dancing boy with me as I left the little building.  
"Um... thanks for everything..."  
I said to the boy who looked at me but grinned.  
"Any appreciation?"  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I don't have any--"  
I couldn't finish off my sentence since a loud trumpet's sound took over my voice. I looked over to where the sound came from and watched in awe.  
"What's happening?"  
A long group of soldiers and horses. People were cheering happily.  
"It's the Emperor of Konan-Koku."  
The boy said as he sighed dreamily.  
"I wish I could have his crown... or just one or two jewels on it... I could be rich."  
I sweat dropped seeing his face.  
"Um... your dessin has gone weird..."  
But then, an idea appeared into my head.  
"If I get the jewels, could you take it as my way of appreciation?"  
He just nodded, not taking his eyes of the little(compared to the crowd) box where this oh-so-called Emperor is in. Yoshi! I ran into the crowd and then next to the box(I don't know what it's called).  
"Excuse me, sire!"  
I shout as I walked by.  
"You are...?"  
A calm reply came from the box. He sounded really young! I wonder how his looks are like?  
"Oh, I'm just a passer! Um, could you do me a favour please??"  
The soldier on the horse next to me was gasping. But I didn't bother to stop.  
"Please give me one or two jewels on your crown!"  
I smiled and stretched out both of my hands excitedly. AND I didn't notice a little rock peeking from the ground. I tripped on it.  
"Waaaah~!!!"  
Without thinking, I grabbed hold onto something beside me. It bared with my weight for a little time but then it ripped. Making the sound which made all the soldiers turn their heads towards me, gasping.  
"H-how dare you disrespect his highness!!"  
A random soldier raised his sword, preparing to ...strike at me!! Gaaah~!! Doushiyo, doushiyo!?(What should I do(x2)!?)   
  
~~~Sou Kishuku(Tamahome)~~~  
  
"That idiot!!"  
Just as the soldier raised his sword, I threw a kemuridama(smoke ball) at them and jumped towards that stupid girl to rescue her AGAIN. Ugh, what's with her!? She's like an accident, waiting to happen!  
"Baka! Do you want to kill yourself!?"  
I picked her up easily and jumped away from the crowd.  
"A-arigatou! You saved me again! I better ask for more!"  
I blinked. This girl...  
"I'm Sou Kishuku. But people call me Tamahome."  
"Tamahome..."  
She whispered my name and asked,  
"Oh, what about the appreciation?"  
I smiled and closed my eyes.  
"I'll have it now..."   
I lightly kissed her forehead and she seem to panic.  
"Eh!?"  
  
~~~Miaka~~~  
  
When Tamahome kissed my forehead I blushed. I started to panic and all. Suddenly, I glowed bright red.  
"Eh!? N-nani!?"  
Everybody around us had their eyes on me. I stared at my hands as they began to disappear and even Tamahome was shocked to see me like this. Oh no!! Am I going back to my world!? No way! I've just got to known him... The scenery around me was slowly replaced with a familiar place. The reference room in the library! Wait... WAIT!! I grabbed someone near me with a worried look on my face and I closed my eyes tightly.  
"Chotto matteyo--!!(wait up already--!!)"  
When I opened my eyes, I saw Tamahome staring into me.  
"... W-what are you!?"  
He asked me shockingly.  
"I-I'm just a student who is going to face the exam."  
I nervously replied. In a flash, a group of spears and swords were pointing at us. And we were took into a dungeon.  
  
~~~Cyeryl~~~  
  
I know I'm badly hurt... I just know. I heard somebody talking as I tried to wake up.  
"Ryosuke... Why can't you stop?"  
The voice sounded like an old man.  
"Tell me the reason why I want to."  
A grumbling voice sounded like... THAT FUCKIN' BASTARD!!!!! I snapped open my eyes with anger and sat up.  
"Miss. Cyeryl!! You can't wake up yet!"  
I turned to the old man.  
"Have you got the right to tell me what I should do!?"  
I shouted at him--ACK!!! M-my stomach...!  
"Well, I am the doctor in case you haven't noticed..."  
As I looked around, I saw another boy getting treated by the doctor. When he turned around and looked at my face, we stood up and pointed at each other.  
"YOU ARE!!!!!"  
We both shouted in unison and the pain stabbed me... and him.  
"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~After We Calmed Down~~~  
  
"So..."  
I started while the pain still stung me.  
"I'm just gonna tell you that--ouch... after we're both fully healed--OUCH... l-let's have a fight~--OUCH!!... O-one~ v-versus~ o-one~--OUCH!!!!!"  
I couldn't talk properly since the pain kept on stung me. The boy turned his head rather slowly(because he knows that if he do it fast, he's going to break his neck).  
"... Hmph... why the hell do I--ACK!!"  
I think I heard his bone...  
"We. Are. Doing. This. Fight. You. Coward..."  
I said while I tried to endure the pain. The doctor sighed deeply and sweat dropped.  
"You two... please concentrate on healing... You can do this afterwards. Ah, Miss. Cyeryl, I'd LOVE to introduce my GRANDSON, Ryosuke."  
I raised my eyebrows at where he went loud to represent his point.  
"Ryosuke is 17--"  
I cutted him off with a,  
"17? Ha, you so don't look like--ouch... 17 with all those bandages--OUCH... around your... face..."  
Ryosuke glared daggers at me. I stifled a laugh. The doctor continued.  
"-- and he thinks he's cool---"  
Again, I interrupted.  
"Damn straight... he thinks he's cool--ouch... with all those pigs he's hanging around with--OUCH... and he's only the top of the mountain--OUCH!!... The pig's mountain... BWAHAHA!--OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I blinked back tears and Ryosuke growled at me.  
"-- and he has no respect for me..."  
"In fact he has--ouch... no respect for anyone--OUCH... he didn't even say sorry--OUCH!!... For trying to rape a girl!!--OUCH!!!!!!!!"  
Ryosuke blushed crimson. And he finally spoke up.  
"I-I... ... ... ... I'm... ... ... kinda, sorry..."  
Kinda! KINDA!? I would of kicked his ass right now if it weren't for the pain!!! Ryosuke fidgeted with his fingers and he stared at his foot. I sighed. Oh well, at least he did say the word SORRY!!  
"... Good boy!"  
I grinned, blocking off the pain.  
"I'm Cyeryl Keanes. Aged... um, doctor, what day is it today?"  
I can't believe myself! Forgetting the month!  
"It's the 21st. August."  
I blinked.  
"Already? Oh, then my age is 15. And~ I don't want to talk no more. My head and stomach and leg and back is aching."  
The doctor nodded and gave me a medicine.  
"Here, drink this. It's a pain killer."  
I stared at him.  
"... Why didn't you give me this earlier??" 


	5. Suzaku No Miko

Disclaimer:  
From now on, I'm not going to write, I DO NOT OWN FY... it stabs my heart...  
  
Author's note:  
Thank you all to the people who read this so far!! I'm SO happy(^-^)!!!  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Suzaku no Miko  
  
~~~Cyeryl~~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!"  
I raised my arms in the air as I stretched.  
"Shut the hell up!!!! I'M not healed YET!!!"  
I grinned evilly.  
"Hello Ryosuke, my FRIEND..."  
I walked up to him... and poked.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ain't it great to be alive, Ryosuke?"  
Ryosuke whailed in pain. It has been two days since I healed and from that moment, I tortured Ryosuke. But one problem was... why did I heal faster than him, when I was worst?... Hm, anyhoo, I wonder where Miaka went?  
"Ne, doctor~ Do you know where my friend went?"  
The doctor thought for a while but then shrugged.  
"Sorry, I don't know."  
Soon, Ryosuke came, rubbing his neck.  
"Huh? Didn't you hear about a girl, weird clothed and a boy disrespected the Emperor and got thrown into the dungeon?"  
My eyes bulged out.  
"DUNGEON!?"  
"Uh-huh."  
He nodded as if nothing happened. In a split second, his neck turned 90degrees and I was in front of the palace. I swear, that idiot needs some mental surgery... I walked up to one of the guards and said,  
"Good morning, sire! I was told to come here and work at the kitchen!"  
In my head, I begged that my plan would work. The guard said,  
"A new cook, eh?"  
I nodded my head nervously.  
"I've heard the other cooks had ran away... Alright, come. I'll take you to the kitchen."  
... Did he just say, ran away?? Oh well. At least I can get in.  
I trotted behind the guard. During the walk, I asked him,  
"Excuse me, sire. But what did you say about 'ran away'?  
The guard sweat dropped and said,  
"You would know..."  
When I entered the kitchen, I waved at the guard.  
"Good bye~!"  
All of a sudden, I heared loud footsteps from behind me. I sweat dropped and slowly turned around.  
"A new cook? Hmph, hurry up and get changed."  
... This... I mean, she's fat!! In EVERYTHING she's... big. I blinked. Oh boy, it's going to be hard to get away from her...  
  
~~~Miaka~~~  
  
No! Don't close the book!!! Librarian-man, please don't!!!  
"If you close it... I won't be able to go back!! Don't!!"  
In my head, I heard voices. They were talking about why the lock of the reference room was open and the librarian-man picked up the red book. I kept on shouting, don't close the book, but it was no use. The man closed it! I slid down onto the floor, shocked. The only way back to my world was to go through that book! And now... I can't!! People around me started whispering to each other's ears because of my sudden shout. While I was thinking about what to do, night had came. I was still in my uniform and was sitting on the bed. I sighed. What am I giong to do?? Is there any other way to go back? I bet mum's already phoned the police... and this might of happened... or even that! I thought of the worst and sweat dropped then whailed,  
"I'm not dead~!"  
"Answer, if someone calls you!"  
I turned around, knowing who it is.  
"Tamahome..."  
"You were thinking about your world, isn't it?"  
I looked away from him.  
"No, I wasn't! I was thinking about what I should do with my underwears and stuff--"  
"Don't act strong..."  
He hugged me.  
"You can cry if you want. I'll be your brother for free now..."  
"...!"  
I cried as he gently stroked my hair. After a while, Tamahome said,  
"You know what?"  
I looked up.  
"If you want to go back to your world, why don't you summon Suzaku and wish for it?"  
... ...AH!!! I suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.  
"Hotohori-sa--n! Hotohori-sa--n!!"  
I shouted as I searched for the Emperor, Hotohori's room.  
"M-Miaka! Quiet down!! Everybody else is asleep!"  
Tamahome was right behind me and I perfectly heard what he said but I ignored it. Later on, I came across a large door and I threw it open. In there, was Hotohori looking at his mirror.  
"Hotohori-- I mean, Emperor!"  
Hotohori turned around to look at me.  
"What is it, Miaka?"  
He asked.  
"Um, I was just wondering how I can summon Suzaku."  
"It says in this scroll."  
When he held out a scroll and Tamahome had arrived just in time.  
"... I think I know that..."  
I quietly said.  
"It's the scroll of Shi Jin Tenchi Sho."  
I clicked my fingers.  
"That's it!"  
... Actually, that's the book's title!  
"In this, it says, 'the Suzaku no Miko will appear from another world when this country is in danger. The Miko will have to find the Suzaku shichiseishi in order to summon Suzaku and save our country'. There's seven seishis and now, you'll just need to find five more."  
"... Five?? Where's the other two?"  
Hotohori looked at Tamahome, who was standind behind me.  
"Tamahome is the crab..."  
Tamahome's symbol shone brightly on his forehead. Hotohori continued.  
"And I,"  
He pulled his collar a little bit and on his neck, was a symbol.  
"am the star. We're both Suzaku shichiseishis, born to protect the Suzaku no Miko."  
I was about to say something until I heard a loud sneeze from the door. We all turned around.  
  
~~~Ryosuke(Special!)~~~  
  
"Jijii(old man), what time is it?"  
I asked the old man as I yawned. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense that he's grinning.  
"That's your fifth time, Ryosuke."  
I looked away.  
"Oh really? I didn't know that."  
I said sarcastically.  
"Ryosuke... I know you like--"  
"NO I DON'T AND I KNOW IT MYSELF!!!!"  
Blushing, I stood up.  
"If you're so worry about her, why don't you go to the palace and check if she's alright?"  
I heard him snicker after he said that.  
"HMPH! As if I care!!"  
I grumbled and walked out of the little building. Outside in the Summer night, I took a quick glance just to make sure that kuso jijii ain't looking. After I was sure, I headed towards the palace.  
"Why do I care!? She's just a lousy bitch!"  
I climbed up the wall and by the time I was at the top, I heard a girl's voice.  
"Hotohori-sa--n! Hotohori-sa--n!!"  
And a boy's,  
"M-Miaka! Quiet down!! Everybody else is asleep!"  
I saw a flash of turquoise--ACK!!! He's that bastard who made me like this!! I shrieked as I covered my neck... maybe they know where Cyeryl is right now... Well, since she did come here for them... I swallowed hard and decided to follow them. They are Cyeryl's friend... right? They won't try to kill their friend's friend... would they? Even though I wasn't sure, I followed anyway. The girl soon came across with a large door and she threw it open. I took quite a distance from them so when I arrived in front of the door, they were already talking.  
"--from another world when this country is in danger. The Miko will have to find the Suzaku shichiseishi in order to summon Suzaku and save our country'. There's seven seishis and now, you'll just need to find five more."  
"... Five?? Where's the other two?"  
The man who spoke, paused.  
"... Tamahome is the crab..."  
I saw a bright red light glow from inside the room.  
"And I,"  
The man continued.  
"am the star."  
Another red glow. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Crab? Star? All of a sudden, a gust of wing blew in my direction, carrying a lack of dust. The dust went straight into my face and I couldn't bare without sneezing... and I sneezed.  
"H-haaackshon!!!!!"  
I sweat dropped. Oh shit!  
"Who's there!?"  
Came the bastards's voice. I scattered across the corridor and I jumped into the garden. As soon as I laid my first foot on the ground, the door bang opened. I slowly... slowly turned around.  
"You are...!"  
The bastard pointed at me while I was frozen at my place. He raised his arm...! He's gonna punch me! He's gonna kill me!!  
"W-wait!!!! You ain't gonna punch o-or kill you friend's friend, right!?"   
He stopped and looked at me with a I-don't-know-who-you're-talking-about-but-just-in-case-tell-me-before-I-lose-my-temper look.  
"I-I'm Cyeryl's friend!!"  
He raised an eyebrow and said,  
"How can she be your friend when you nearly raped her!?"  
I blushed at the word, 'raped' but then shouted,  
"Seriously!! Why don't you go and ask her!? S-she should be somewhere around here, looking for you two!!"  
The girl appeared in front of the bastard.  
"Cyeryl-chan's here!? But I thought the doctor said she'll be healed in four days!"  
I shrugged.  
"I don't know about her! Even I'm still in this bandages!"  
The look on the bastard's face still tells me that he's not believing me!... Oh well, thank Suzaku he hasn't beaten me up... yet.  
I stood up and said,  
"I came here to talk to her anyway."  
The girl stared at me.  
"What?"  
She asked me,  
"... Do you like Cyeryl-chan?"  
... ...!  
"N-NO!!!!!!! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!"  
I suddenly heard,  
"I'm what, Miaka? And Ryosuke, what the hell are you doing here?"  
My heart skipped.  
  
~~~Cyeryl~~~  
  
Gah!! This woman is SO strict!!!!!!  
"Keep your hands moving, you idiot!!"  
"H-hai!!!!!"  
Damn!! She scares me!!!! Why am I cooking now!? Everybody's gone to sleep!!!  
"Y-Yuika-san..."  
Ugh! The name doesn't suit her!  
"What!?"  
Geez, she doesn't have to shout at all times!!!!  
"Who's food are we cooking for?"  
I asked and she grumbled,  
"Suzaku no Miko-sama!! She eats like a pig!! Even after she finished her dinner, she asks for more!!"  
Who? Suzaku no Miko?  
"Um, who's the Suzaku no Miko?"  
She glared at me.  
"What!? You don't know who the Miko-sama is!? She's the pig who came from another world!"  
Hmm~ Another world... Sounds like someone I know... dispute the pig... another world...  
"And I think I said, KEEP YOUR HANDS MOVING!!!!!!!"  
"Y-yes ma'am!!!!!"  
  
~~~After The Cooking Is Ready~~~  
  
"Okay, go and take this to Miko-sama!"  
Yuika-san dropped three trays, full of food onto me.  
"Y-yes ma'am..."  
I replied as I tried to balance the trays on my two arms and head. I started to walk towards this oh-so-called Miko-sama's room. I'm not a clown, you know... When I rounded a corner, I heard,  
"--Cyeryl-chan?"  
That sounded like, Miaka... Huh? Me? What is she talking about?? Then I heard a loud,  
"N-NO!!!!!!! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!"  
... Ugh! Why does he have to be here!?  
"I'm what, Miaka? And Ryosuke, what the hell are you doing here?"  
As soon as Miaka saw me, she brightened and jumped on me but I dodged it with a swift. Phew! I am not going to cook this whole thing again!... Hey, does that mean, Miaka is the pig--Miko-sama??  
"Uhh~ Why did you dodge it, Cyeryl-chan??"  
Miaka moaned from under the broken wood.  
"Because I don't want to cook the food again with that scary woman, Miaka."  
I placed the three trays on the floor and helped Miaka up.  
"So... what were you talking about me?"  
Before Miaka could say anything, the money-boy came up and asked,  
"Is it true that, that rapist is your friend?"  
"Who?"  
Money-boy pointed towards...  
"Oh, Ryosuke? Yeah, KINDA."  
"Kinda?"  
I nodded.  
"Uh-huh. He said that he was KINDA sorry, so I said that I'm KINDA his friend... unless he says to me that he's TRULY sorry. Then I'll TRULY be his friend. Get my point, money-boy??"  
"... Uh-huh... ... ...Hey, my name's Tamahome!! Ta! Ma! Ho! Me!"  
I waved it off and turned to Ryosuke. Somehow, he's quiet.  
"Are you truly sorry?"  
"... Uh... y-yeah, I am... Sorry..."  
I grinned and I took his hand and shook it.  
"W-what's that supposed to mean?"  
"A sign of friendship. Ah, Miaka--"  
I remembered about the Miko-sama thingie, I decided to ask Miaka about it but... when I turned around, I sweat dropped.  
"M-Miaka... how can you finish the WHOLE thing up in just about a minute!?"  
She was lying on the floor and next to her was an empty stack of trays. She burped(sorry, Miaka fans!!) 


	6. Nuriko

Author's Note: Thank you so much to the ppl who reviewed!! Luv ya all~!  
Anyway, I must mention that I don't think I'll do much of other ppl's POV. Because... I just can't be bothered to.  
  
Disclaimer! Please, do I HAVE to??? ..... FINE! I don't own the lovely, duddly, cuddly FY~! HAPPY~??? Now please start reading~ *runs away crying*  
  
Chapter 6 - Nuriko  
  
From the morning, there was a problem.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Nonononono!!!!!! Never!!! I am NOT wearing this!!!!"  
I was struggling against five maids. They were dressing me up like a-- I AM NOT SAYING IT!!  
"Miaka!!!! Don't just stand there!!! HELP!!!!!!!"  
I saw Miaka snicker as I started to cry anime-style.   
"MI~~~ A~~~ KA~~~!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I screamed. A few seconds later, I was closing my eyes in friont of the mirror.  
"Cyeyl-chan, see yourself in the mirror!! You look wonderful!!"  
Miaka shouted from behind me.   
"There is no way that I am going to do that!!!"  
I snapped back, but then, suddenly Miaka shouted,  
"Cyeryl-chan, watch out!!!"  
I flung opened my eyes to see what was coming but instead, I saw myself. I blinked in surprise.  
"Oh. My. God."  
I mumbled as I examined myself.   
"This... is me!?"  
I couldn'd believe my eyes! The reflection in the mirror made me gasp. I was wearing a long, red and white elegant kimono, which had printings of a phoenix attatched to the bottom of it. The obi(girdle) was coloured in bright red. My hair was tied up in a braid. I was quite comfortable in it. Next to me, all of the five maids were smiling satisfyingly and I let out a sigh.  
"I thought I would never EVER wear these kind of clothes... and I am! Oh, gosh..."  
Miaka grinned.  
"Now, let's go and eat breakfast!"  
... WHAT!?  
"WHAT!? In this clothes!?"  
Miaka nodded happily and I shook my head.  
"Heh, no way! You can go, but I'm not!!!"  
But she ignored me and grabbed my arms, pulling me with her.  
"No!! Don't! I BEG you!!!"  
I pleaded her with the best of my ability but then in a few moments, we arrived in front of a door.  
"Here we are, Cyeryl-chan~!"  
I became red and I still struggled.  
"Aww~ You don't have to be embarrassed! No one will laugh at you!"  
I gritted my teeth.  
"Of course they will!! Me in THIS style should not be existed!!!!!"  
Miaka shrugged and opened the doors.  
"Sorry we're late, Hotohori! We had problems to solve!"  
She then pushed me in front of her. Even though there was only the Emperor, Tamahome and Ryosuke, I was VERY embarrassed. I looked down at my foot when I heard nothing. Darn it, I bet they are struggling to stop laughing...  
"C-Cyeryl!?"  
I heard Ryosuke shriek out my name. I looked up and shouted,  
"Yeah, it's me!! So what!? Come on, burst out laughing if you want!!"  
But what I saw was, the Emperor and Tamahome gasping and Ryosuke... blushing??  
"Um... you look... g-great..."  
Ryosuke mumbled and the whole room went quiet. Miaka was the first to break the silence.  
  
~~~Miaka~~~   
  
I grinned. I knew he liked her!  
"Come on! Lets sit down, Cyeryl-chan!"  
Breaking the silence, I said and pulled Cyeryl-chan towards the seat next to Ryosuke-kun. I giggled when I saw him blush madly and Cyeryl-chan... a bit clueless. I took a seat between Tamahome and Hotohori. The breakfast went past with a talk about the next seishi.  
  
~~~After Breakfast~~~  
  
We all went in a court yard (I'm not sure if this is the right word) where loads of soldiers lined up in a straight line. A man came up to Hotohori and said,  
"Your highness, Suzaku no Miko-sama, I have gathered all the soldiers that are confirmed to be strong by your order."  
Hotohori nodded.  
"Hotohori, what are you going to do?"  
Hotohori smiled at me.  
"I am going to see if there is any seishi remaining there."  
I hitted my hand.  
"Oh, I get it!"  
I turned around towards the soldiers and shouted out,  
"Anyone who has a symbol on your body, put your hands up~!"  
... ... ...Okay, no one. Next to me, Tamahome cracked his knuckles.  
"That wouldn't work, Miaka. They might not know if they have any symbols. Other than that, their symbol will glow if they fight. I'll be the examiner! Come on! Show me what you've got!!"  
He shouted at the soldiers and all of them charged at him. I watched in awe as he knocked each soldiers one by one. When I took a quick glance behind my back, I saw that Ryosuke wasn't paying attention and was staring at Cyeryl-chan every second, fiddling with his fingers.  
"What. Are. You. Looking. At. Ryosuke?"  
Cyeryl-chan asked annoyingly.  
  
~~~Cyeryl~~~  
  
I swear, he needs to get his eyes off of me! It's starting to get annoying!! Grrr, there he goes again, staring at me!  
"What. Are. You. Looking. At. Ryosuke?"  
I asked annoyingly.   
"Huh!? Err... n-nothing!"  
He looked back at the Tamahome-punching-soldiers scenery. I stared at him and he was sweat dropping. I shook my head and went back inside, couldn't be bothered to stay out here while Ryosuke staring at me. I made sure that no one saw me leaving, including Ryosuke (although it was a bit hard to do so). Inside, I was walking through a long corridor. It was so long and hude, I heard a woman's voice echoe around me.  
"She's not even an empress and she's near the emperor... Who is the young man?"  
Another woman's voice answered.  
"He is a Suzaku shichiseishi. The name is Tamahome-sama."  
... Tamahome? I wonder what they are talking about... Soon, the first woman mumbled something that I couldn't hear and after that I heard footsteps coming-- Oh, shit! This way! W-w-where should I hide--... Why do I have to hide?? Great, these days I'm acting like a spy from somewhere... They're not goig to kill me if they see me anyway. Hm, let's see the owner of the voice. I started walking towards the footsteps.  
"Kourin-sama, if we don't leave soon, we will get punished."  
The second woman called the other one, Kourin. In the next second, I saw them. I barely could keep my eyes open!!! Pink bubbles, bright background and shiny, twinkling thingie was all I can see. Really! Other than that, a beautiful woman with purple braided hair. I blinked. Oh, my, hat! She SO doesn't look like a human being!! Instead, like a goddess... By the way, I ain't the kind of person that's opposite to homo so don't think anything like that, please. Anyway, I just stood there like a statue. The woman, Kourin, noticed me.  
"H-hi!"   
I waved as I greeted her, but guess what she did!!!!!!!!  
"..."  
Without saying anything, she walked passed me. I turned around. What's her problem? Soon, a maid-like woman bowed to me and walked after the bitch-- excuse me. While crossing my arms, I kinda got pissed off and I walked towards where they came from. As I arrived at a dead end, but a balcony, I saw the view of Tamahome still knocking soldiers off, Hotohori watching carefully, Miaka 'awe'ing and Ryosuke finally paying attention to the fight.  
"What were they doing here anyways? Watching Tama-boy fight?"  
I leaned against the rail and continued watching. Soon, Miaka came up and took her blazer off.   
"I hope she ain't gonna make any trouble."  
I looked up at the sky thoughtfully until,  
"Miaka!!! Get away from there!!!!"  
I heard the Emperor shout and I jerked my head towards Miaka. I saw a little building breaking down by thrown weapons, and underneath it, THERE'S MIAKA!!!!!!! I gasped in horror and then, I ran back to the court yard as quickly as possible. What the fuck happened over there!?  
"Miaka!! Tamahome!!"  
I heard the Emperor shout as I entered the court yard.   
"Your Highness, what happened!?"  
Although I was in a rush, I asked politely. The Emperor replied with a worried look on his face.  
"Miaka and Tamahome are underneath this!!!"  
And he motioned towards the lack of bricks (if you're Japanese, please know what I mean, 'gareki', better way of saying 'bricks')  
"Oh, my... GOD!!! Miaka! Tamahome!!"  
I ran towards pile and shouted.   
"Miaka!! Tamahome!!!"  
I shouted again, this time, while picking up bricks. I managed to get few off but when I looked up, there was still a lot more of them, waiting at the top. The big ones.  
"Ryosuke! Haven't you got a sense to come here and help!?"  
I screamed at the dumbfounded Ryosuke. He shook a little, as if knocked out of his dream, and then,  
"R-right!!"  
But just when he started to move, a woman's voice made him pause.  
"Leave it to me, please."  
... That voice! I turned on my heels and met with a pair of sparkling, voilet eyes. As soon as I turned around, the woman picked up a huge brick and threw it high in the air. Everyone was shocked to see this woman throwing huge bricks one by one with ease. Soon, with the last piece thrown, we spotted Tamahome who was unconscious on top of Miaka.  
"Suzaku no Miko-sama!!"  
Everyone shouted with concern and ran towards the two. Us three, as in Ryosuke, the Emperor and I sighed in relief.  
"Are you one of the ladies in the harem? I've never seen you  
around here before...! That power, are you--"  
He was shortly cut off by the woman pulling her collar, her symbol, 'willow' shining bright.  
"I am Kourin, or you may call me Nuriko, one of the Suzaku shichiseishis."  
I mentally cursed at her. Why in the world does this bitch have to be the one!? I continuingly glared at her. The reason why I glare at her was not only because she blanked me and I hate her... but, I have this weird feeling that there's something with her.  
"Thanks for saving me!"  
Miaka leaned against the Emperor for support and thanked Nuriko. Wait, support? Did she hurt herself?? During my thoughts, Miaka outstretched her hand towards Nuriko but she ignored it and walked to Tamahome.  
"I only wanted to help this young man."  
And then--  
"T-Tamahome!?"  
Miaka shrieked. Indeed, all of us saw Nuriko KISS Tamahome.  
  
~~~Still At The Palace, Garden, Still Cyeryl~~~  
  
"Ryosuke..."  
(By the way, I took off those embarrassing clothes and in my regular ones now) I called him and after a little jump, he replied,  
"W-what?"  
Turning towards him, I seriously asked,  
"What do you think of Nuriko?"  
He blinked.  
"Nuriko-san?"  
I nodded and he looked up to think.  
"Well~ heck of a beautiful one, attractive, seductive, like a goddess, amazing--"  
I barged in before he can continue.  
"Ok, ok!! I got the point!!"  
He asked me,  
"Why do you ask?"  
I waved a hand in front of him, saying,  
"Don't worry, it's none of your concern."  
Ryosuke was just confused. Anyway, dusting myself off, I stood up.  
"I'm going to check on Miaka. What about you?"  
Without looking, he answered,  
"I'll stay here."  
I shrugged then said,  
"Later."  
And left. I really needed to check on Miaka. She's gone blue when she saw that witch kiss Tamahome. The scenery before me changed from the garden to a door. I knocked on it.  
"Knock, knock. Who's there? Cyeryl. Cyeryl, who? Cyeryl who came up to cheer my depressed friend. Oh! Please come in! Thank you."  
I asked, answered and opened the door by myself (okay, I didn't know what else to say! Sorry Kouji fans!). Inside the room, I saw Miaka curled up into a ball on her bed.  
"Miaka, wake up man. It's still mid-day."  
I approached her.  
"Miaka??"  
"ZZZZZ~~~"  
I fell over anime-style. I then laughed sarcastically.  
"Hahaha, this girl is sleeping. I'm off."  
I headed towards the door, feeling stupid. But a soft mumble made me stop.  
"...Tamahome..."  
I glanced back.  
"You like him so much, don't you?"  
I asked the sleeping form of her. When I heard her snoring, I shook my head and closed the door behind me. I crossed my arms.  
"Now, where is Tama??"  
A weak scream was heard from inside the room at the corner.  
"Ah, there he is."  
I walked up to the room.  
"Get...off..."  
Tama's weak voice. Wonder what's going on...  
"Tamahome? Are you in there?"  
Duh, of course. Anyway, I asked as I opened the door.  
"Excused me, mind knocking the door first?"  
I twitched.  
"Uh, Nuriko--"  
She glared at me and I added,  
"--san? What exactly are you doing?"  
Tamahome was wrapped in cloth fully and Nuriko is sitting on top of him.  
"What do you think? I'm brushing my hair."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes I can see that. But what I'm asking is, what you did to Tamahome!"  
Tamahome stared at me with a pleading eyes, tears welled up anime-style.  
"It's none of your business."  
Nuriko stated, looking away from me.  
"C-Cyeryl...help..."  
Sighing, I walked inside the room and pushed Nuriko.  
"H-how dare you do this to me!!"  
She screamed while her butt on the floor.  
"Lets go Tamahome."  
I pulled his right leg and dragged him out of the room. And I know Nuriko was glaring at me but I didn't mind. I kicked the door shut.  
"Tamahome...you know you should resist THAT type of bitch."  
I told him while unwrapping the cloth.  
"Cyeryl-sama~!!! Arigatou gozaimasu~!!!!!!!!"  
He cried on me and I sweatdropped.  
"Uhh, it's nothing. Now please, just get off."  
Tamahome nodded, still crying.  
"Why don't you go to Miaka? She was a bit depressed 'cause of you staying with Nuriko."  
After my little speech, Tamahome stood up and I thought he was going to Miaka's place, but he went the opposite direction.  
"...Tamahome?"  
Why didn't he go to Miaka? I stood up and shrugged.  
  
~~~After Dinner, Sitll Cyeryl~~~  
  
"Miaka~!! Where are you~?"  
I was calling for Miaka down the corridor. But for some reason, she doesn't answer me. I went to her room first but didn't see her, went to the kitchen but she wasn't there either, so here I am, calling. Soon, I stopped abruptly.  
"That girl is so silly. Going into that pond in this coldness. She'd be a drenched rat by now!"  
Nuriko's voice...! Miaka!!  
"You'll pay for that, bitch."  
I mumbled quickly before I ran towards the pond.  
"Miaka...why do you believe that bitch!?"  
  
~~~Pond~~~  
  
"Miaka--!! Answer me--!!"  
I shouted in the dark. I've heard that this place is really dangerous...could get caught by the water plant and dragged into the pond...!! A glimpse of a ribbon caught my attention.   
"Miaka!!"  
It was hers. I jumped into the pond and after taking a deep breath, I dived in.  
Miaka...where are you? Please be ok...  
I looked around for about three times and then I saw Miaka. She was struggling with a long water plant and for her air. I swam up to her and tugged onto the plant really hard. With my few tugs, the plant was pulled out of the bottom and released Miaka. Pulling Miaka with me, I surfaced the pond.  
"Miaka! Are you alright?"  
I shook her hard to make her come back where ever she is right now.  
"...H-huh? Cyeryl...chan? What happened?"  
I sighed in relief.  
"God, Miaka!! I should of told you not to believe Nuriko! That bitch tricked you!!"  
Miaka blinked but then smiled.  
"What?"  
I questioned her.  
"I know."  
This time, I blinked.  
"I know that she tricked me."  
I closed my eyes and then snapped them open.  
"IF YOU KNEW THEN WHY!?"  
I shouted in her ears.  
"Hey, you don't have to shout you know."  
Said Miaka, while closing her ears with her hand. That was when I saw something in her hand.  
"Miaka, what's that in your hand??"  
I asked.  
"Eh? This?"  
She showed me a stone which was coloured beautifully, like a rainbow trapped inside it. I stared at it for a moment.  
"Is that for Tama-boy or something?"  
With my question, Miaka giggled.  
"No, no. It's for Nuriko."  
...N--  
"NURIKO!!? YOU MUST BE JOKING!!!!!!"  
I shouted again, then I sighed.  
"I don't understand... What are you thinking, Miaka?"  
Here she goes again, smiling.  
"Lets get out first, Cyeryl-chan."  
Gah! I totally forgotton about it! Freakin' hell, it's cold!!!!!  
"S-sure."  
I clattered my teeth, the forgotton coldness came up to me. 


	7. Lost

Author's note: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!!  
  
LanaPanther: Thank you thank you thank you!!!!! You reviewed me for three times!!!!! I love your fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't get mad if this chapter is s***!! But your reviews give me hope~!!  
  
Fiery-Ice: We know each other!! We're best buddies!! Just like Genrou and Kouji!!!! (^__^) I thank you for the review!!!  
  
Purple_Lavabo: I haven't read your fanfic BUT I hope I will soon!!! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!! (^o^)  
  
Star_Wolf: Sorry! I haven't read yours yet but I will soon!! I hope you like this chapter!!!!!  
  
I hope you all like this one!! Please review about what you think of it!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything... ANYTHING... oh, except from Cyeryl, Ryosuke and Jijii (^____^)!!! Plus another one at the end of this chap.  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Lost  
  
~~~In The Corridor~~~  
  
"Ok, Miaka. You go, I'm off. I don't want to hear that bitch's (I am really sorry Nuriko fans!) voice..."  
After a huge sneeze of mine, I left. Water was dripping from my clothes. I did squeeze most of it out but my clothes seriously absorbed tons of water. I hugged myself.  
"Brrr... I-it's c-cold..."  
I mumbled. All of a sudden, I heard something like someone slapping someone. I turned around with a question mark on my head.  
"Yo Cye-- What the hell happened to your clothes!? Have you been swimming or what!?"  
I turned around again, seeing Ryosuke.  
"Ha, ha, HAAAAAKSHON!!!!!!"  
I sneezed right at Ryosuke (you know what I mean, right? Those PIECES coming out of the mouth...).  
"........."  
I was too busy trying to warm myself up and so I didn't see a vein mark pop on his forehead.  
"Ryosuke, why are you here anyway?"  
When I looked up, his ex-vein mark disappeared and was replaced with a furious blush. He covered his eyes with his hand and turned around.  
"C-Cyeryl! C-c-c-cover yourself!!!!!!"  
Huh? I looked back down, to my clothes, where he was pointing at and my eyes bulged out.  
"JUST GREAT!!!!"  
I squeezed my eyes shut and shouted. My clothes were see-through because of the water!!!!!!!! I covered myself with my arms and ran as fast as I could to my room. I should've known! No wonder I felt so EMPTY (excuse me)!!!!!  
  
~~~Ryosuke~~~  
  
Dear Suzaku... Please save me from Cyeryl...she might kill me for getting more than an eye-full of what I just saw!! I was in fear but was blushing at the same time. The curve of her body, her...breasts--! WHAT THE HELL WAS I JUST THINKING!? Gah!!! Someone's possessed me!!!!  
"I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..."  
I chanted to myself as I ran out of the palace, to my house.  
"Jijii! I'm back!"  
I shouted. After a short silent,   
"R-Ryosuke...?"  
A weak voice called me. I jerked my head towards the back room.  
"Jijii?"  
My eyes widened to its maximum when I saw jijii on the floor, covered in blood.  
"Jijii!!!?"  
I ran to him and knelt down, my heart was pounding into my throat.  
"Jijii, w-what the fuck happened!?"  
I examined him. His eyes were half open, tons of gashes were visible on his lying body. I began to tremble at the thought of losing... another one.  
"J-jijii! You ain't gonna die, right? Tell me what to do!! I'll get the equipments out!"  
I babbled out quickly before running to the cupboard which contained all sorts of equipments.  
"Ryo...suke... Don't worry...about me..."  
Without turning around, I shouted at him.  
"Are you nuts!? Of course I'll worry about you!!!! And you're gonna be alright and that's final!!"  
As soon as I finished my sentence, I asked, or rather ordered,  
"Tell me what happened!!!"  
I gathered the things in my arm and turned around. I froze in my place.  
"...Jijii...?"  
A limp body of jijii was on the floor, blood covering every bit of it...  
"J-jijii...!"  
I dropped the equipments on the floor and hurried to him. Just as the sound of it was heard, I was already at his side, kneeling down.  
"Jijii!! JIJII!!!!!!!!!"  
Tears flowed down my face as I shook the...d-dead...body of his...  
"JII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I couldn't bare losing another one. I called him the way I used to call him. But not for long... When I didn't get a response, I stopped shaking him and cried.  
"... Jii-chan...you were my...last...relative........."  
I mumbled to him between sobs. Soon, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.  
"Who...did this... WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I screamed out loud with fury.  
  
~~~Cyeryl~~~  
  
I jerked my head towards the window.  
"... ... ...?"  
I thought I heard something... Shrugging, I turned back towards the mirror. I was nice and warm, thanks to the bath.  
"Okie dokie~ Time to think about things!"  
I stared at the reflection of myself.  
"First...I want to know the reason why I'm here. Second... What on earth is going on around me?? Third... I don't know what to do, I can't think any more, and I want to go to sleep. Great settled."  
I rolled my eyes at my stupidness. I jumped onto my bed and slept as soon as I closed my eyes.  
  
~~~Cyeryl's Dream~~~  
  
'I' was standing in a room. Behind 'me', there was a woman with a long, maroon coloured braided hair. On the other side of the room, 'I' saw two boys, identical to each other. They must be twins. There were two other people. A bold, midget monk with another eyes on his forehead was floating and the other one was something like half human and half wolf. Suddenly, 'my' mouth moved.  
What? What am 'I' saying??  
When 'my' mouth stopped, one of the people stepped out towards me. But the vision became blurry and I couldn't see who it was.  
"--ryl... Cyeryl!!"  
I heard a voice echo around me, and that's when I woke up.  
  
~~~End Of Dream~~~   
  
"Cyeryl~!! What on earth are you doing HERE?"  
I snapped open my eyes and then blinked.  
"Huh? What the-- Mika!?... What am I doing here??"  
Indeed, in front of me stood Mika, one of my friend, who looked at me worriedly. And... and--  
"FUCK!!! MY QUESTION IS, HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I jolted up straight away as soon as I realised that I was in the library. I darted around the room, trying to find the book which held the world I was in.  
"Hey, quit whatever you're doing. I just wanna know why you were in here. Library has got nothing to do with you."  
She giggled at her comment while I was scattered on the floor throwing books all over the place. Soon, I paused and rolled my eyes.  
"I have my own reasons."  
When I turned around towards Mika, I asked,  
"By the way, what day is it today??"  
I wanted to know that. I really need to know for how long I was gone. Mika gave me a look that some what said, have-you-gone-mental.  
"23rd of October."  
She said, still wearing that look.  
"... No way..."  
23rd of October was the same day I got inside the book for the second time. The day...mum left me...  
"Are you ok, Cyeryl??"  
Ignoring her question, I asked her my desperate one.  
"W-what time is it!?"  
Startled, Mika pulled out her watch from her pocket.  
"... It's 5:23pm... ... ... Hey, what's that on your head? A tattoo??"   
5:23... only an hour!? Unbelievable...  
"O---i!! Cyeryl! I'm right here, asking you a simple question!"  
I snapped out of my mind and looked up.  
"Is that a tattoo on your head there?"  
She tapped her finger on her forehead.  
"Tattoo? Hey, gimme a mirror."  
She stared at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Please."  
Mika was always like this. Fussy about 'please' and politeness. Nodding, she took her little mirror out of her bag and gave it to me. I pulled up my bangs and held the mirror in front of me. I gasped at what I saw.  
"I never knew you like to put a tattoo on your forehead. Plus, a shining blue. PLUS a Japanese symbol meaning, 'heart'!" 


End file.
